idle_skillingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatchery
Breeding Pets In the Hatchery, pets can be bred. Pets are used to fight in Trekking. A pets genetic (a square or circular icon underneath it) indicates its special ability in trekking. A pets level (underneath it genetic) indicates its damage and health in trekking. Placing two pets into a nest starts a countdown timer to the creation of an egg. Hatching an egg will create a pet whose species (ID) is the same as one of its parents or a new species (highest parent ID+1). Pets and eggs can be trashed to give egg shells that can used to upgrade nests. When the egg timer finishes, a nest can also upgrade the rarity of an egg in the nest. Rarer eggs give rarer egg shells in addition to lower rarity egg shells. Rarer eggs also have a better chance of hatching new pets and higher leveled pets. Nest The hatchery starts off with only one nest available. More are unlocked as your hatchery level increases. Nests can be upgraded using gold, egg shells and vessels from Trekking. Value increases the chance of creating a higher rarity of egg. Speed reduces the time it takes to hatch an egg. Size increases the maximum number of eggs it can hold. Nests can also be upgraded to Golden Nests in the Gem Shop. This gives 4x hatching speed, 3x chance to create rarer eggs and 3x bonus to hatching new pets. Pet list |- | |50 |Sentinel Y | |Incubation | +X Cauldron Speed Upgrade |11 |Raid/Aslyum drop - Any | Show/Hide table |- | |51 |Demon | |Respawn |Pet Max HP |18% |Raid drop - Demonic Anathema |1/220 |- | |52 |Emigdala | |Rattling Gun |Capsule Exp Rate |15% |Asylum drop - Emigdala |1/108 |- | |53 |Occulon | |Zeus Bolt |Pachi Balls |12% |Asylum drop - Occulon |1/146 |- | |54 |Scallax | |Ionize |Pet Damage |25% |Asylum drop - Scallius |1/182 |- | |55 |Gorshank | |Abominable |Pet Travel Speed |30% |Asylum drop - Gorshank |1/211 |- | |56 |Golden Boy | |Loot |Cash |80% |Tunnels - Secret | - |- | |57 |Basketball | |Snapzi |Hoop Gem Cap |8 |Hoops Minigame - 65 points, 3 trials combined | - |- | |58 |Bob | |Loot |Crypt Loot |10% |Blue research tank 'Our Best Friend' first perk - Lvl 535, Bob perfume level 1 | - |- | |59 |Poopy G | |Boomerang |Pachi Balls |5% |Hatchery Level - 150 | - |} Genes Genes on pets are used to help your team progress in Trekking. Circular genes are Attack Moves. These are abilities that either attack the enemy, heal your team or both! Pets with these gene must be in fighter slots (bottom row) to be used. However they can still count towards combos when in support slots. Square genes are Team Buffs. These can buff various team stats such as health or critical chance. Having 3, 6 or 9 total of a gene gives an additonal bonus to your team. A pet can have up to 3 genes. A chance to breed pets with 2 and 3 genes are unlocked at Hatchery levels 20 and 40 respectively. The chance to get multiple genes increases with Hatchery levels. Please notice that some combos are bugged and may not work.These will be fixed (hopefully) soon Genes list Category:Pets